Scented
by serpentilewitch
Summary: Rin is a growing human girl and as time passes, there are certain things she needs to know. But how is dear lil Fluffy handling 'The Talk? Not very good it seems!
1. Swords and Sheaths

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just HAD to write this fic!  And guess what?  It's a Sess/Rin!!!!!!  I just love those two!  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scented: Swords and Sheaths

By: Serpentilewitch

Rin blinked in curiousity.  Sesshoumaru-sama needed to talk to her?  Couldn't he just do that here?  Why, then, did he insist on her presence in his room?  It must be a big deal, this thing he had to say.  Best not to delay and make him angry.  She quickly finished her breakfast and made her way quickly up the many staircases to Sesshoumaru's room.  "Sesshoumaru-sama!  I'm here!  What was it that you wanted to talk to me about again?"

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed, legs over one side, and looked up when Rin came in.  Now 13 years old, she was quite something.  It was, in fact, her age that prompted him to start the upcoming...discussion.  

"Rin...listen to me carefully.  In literal youkai years, you are but a pup.  In human years, you are close to becoming a woman...and there are certain things you should know in regard to this information."  Rin cocked her head, listening, but not really understanding.  Sesshoumaru forced himself not to think about what he was saying and just say it, like a monotonous drone.  He'd say it only once and he's explain it so well, so abruptly and lay all the information plainly out for her and she'd understand immediately.  No silly similies or confusing contradictions.  

"Rin, a male has with him a sword and a woman is his sheath."  He never said anything about mystifying metaphors, though, right?  ~.^  Rin's eyes immediately went to Tenseiga and Tokijin- both lying near the headboard of Sesshoumaru's canopied bed.  Sesshoumaru saw where she looked and shook his head slightly.  "No, Rin.  The sword I speak of you can't plainly see.  Nor can others see your sheath without using physical force, or unless you let them."  He took a deep breath.  'Kami!' he thought.  'This was tougher to say than it appeared.'  Of course, on the outside he still looked unconcerned and distant.  

Rin nodded her head, pretending she understood what was being said.  She tried hard not to let her confusion show.  Sesshoumaru said she had a sheath.  But the truth was, she didn't.  She patted herself down surreptitiously, hoping to find the sheath he spoke of.  Sesshoumaru saw her patting herself, though she tried to make it look like no big deal. 

"Rin, what are you doing?"

Rin looked up.  "Looking for my sheath."  She went back to searching; more openly now than before, seeing as how Sesshoumaru knew what she was doing now.  

Sesshoumaru's head spun.  Kami!  This was much harder than he had anticipated earlier!  She...didn't understand what he was trying to explain to her.  This was such a new idea for Sesshoumaru.  He couldn't understand how Rin didn't understand.  Couldn't she just –tell- where this discussion was going?  Instinct would tell her not to ask questions, right?  Internally, Sesshoumaru sighed, and hurdled along through the storm he'd created.  

"Rin you won't find your sheath in this way."

"Oh…" Rin trailed off, apparently thinking of a way to find her sheath that would work.  "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can you show me my sheath?"

Instantly, Sesshoumaru's innards burned with something akin to embarrassment.  "No."

"Oh…"  Rin did that dangerous oh-so-innocent looking thinking thing again.  "Can I see your sword?  I promise not to show anyone else if it's a secret!"

Now Sesshoumaru was quite sure that he was blushing outwardly, as well as cringing with embarrassment on the inside.  In reality, what little red colored his cheeks went unnoticed due to the convenient position of the red lines across his face.  "Rin, you may –not- see my sword, nor will I show you your sheath.  Have you any idea what this Sesshoumaru speaks of?"

Rin –thought- for a minute.  He referred to himself as 'this Sesshoumaru'- that usually meant he was started to get irritated.  Rin chose her words carefully so as not to anger her Sesshoumaru-sama any further.  "No."

If he was anyone else, Sesshoumaru would have done an anime fall at this point.  However, Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru and never did such undignified and graceless things- unlike his barbaric half-brother.  Thinking about that useless hanyou geared the Lord of the Western Lands' anger elsewhere- which was a decidedly good thing for Rin, but would get Sesshoumaru nowhere in this…erm…discussion.  One thought plagued his mind:

'The child knows nothing,' and 'Where to start?!'  Okay, so that was two thoughts.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter was rather short, but I really wanted to get this story out to you guys.  Thank you so much for all your reviews of my other stories.  For those of you waiting for me to update "What Lay Beneath the Snow", "Demons and Desires" and all my million other fics, just please bear with me.  I WILL get them updated!  I swear it!  By the fluffy on Sesshie's shoulder, I swear!

Readers: o.O

Ooookay, well, whatever.  Just please review.  Those reviews SERIOUSLY tell me which story needs updating the most.  I'm not just saying that, either.  I updated Demons and Desires because of the reviews.  Thanks so much!  And if it's not too much trouble, could you also tell me in your reviews which of my fics you want me to update the most?  Thanks!   


	2. The Second Hurdle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Soooo sorry for the incredibly, gastronomically long wait you guys had for this chapter! I'm really truly sorry! But the thing is, I didn't get all that many reviews for this story, so it wasn't a priority update...although I really did like it. I have to say, though, that this one goes out to Shippo303 who told me to "SCREW THE OTHER STORIES! (not literally!) UPDATE THIS ONE!!" And I quote, peoples. All your reviews were great and I look forward to hearing more for this chap!

Disclaimer: Okay, you can't possibly think that Sesshoumaru and his fluffy were the brainchild of serpy, now could you? I mean, I'd be honored if you did, but, really, that there is giving me too much credit. Let me set you all straight: Sesshie and his fluffy as well as Rin and Jaken are, in fact, the genius of one Rumiko Takahashi! -hails Takahashi-sama-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scented: The Second Hurdle

By: Serpentilewitch

A week had passed since the horrendous attempt at explaining certain essential details of life and it's miracles to Rin and Sesshoumaru still wasn't sure how he was going to go about it. It simply could not be put off. The three of them, toad included, traveled much, and should, during those travels, some insolent young cur of a youkai get a whiff of Rin's scent while she were unknowingly in heat and dared to take her, Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what he'd do, accept that there definitely wouldn't be a piece of the demon left that could be seen without a microscope. Maybe he'd start by ripping out a couple miles of intestine...yea, that sounded good, and the stomach, no- the kidneys would be next. They should be systematically fed to the still conscious youkai, and then, after that, maybe chopping the offending portion that had violated the girl into little bits and spoon feeding that to him as well. No, that last bit definitely had to be done first. Pure pain. The lord's thoughts were interrupted by the swampy scent of a certain short green youkai.

"What is it, Jakken?" Sesshoumaru asked, irritated that the toad had interrupted his pleasant train of thought. He'd have to get back to that scenario soon. For just-in-case purposes, of course, he reminded himself.

"Ah! Uh, does Sesshoumaru-sama know what that bratty little human wench is up to?" Jakken asked, fired up for a good old-fashioned tattletale.

Sessoumaru's eyes flashed, "What did you call Rin?" he asked in icy tones.

"Kyaa! Sesshoumaru-sama! I only meant that-"

"Silence."

"Yes m'lord! But...but M'lord! That Rin, do you know what she has been up to! I think she has finally begun to show her true colors! She is betraying you, m'lord!"

"That is a rich accusation, Jakken. What makes you so sure?" the smooth voice of the Lord of the Western Lands demanded to know. His interest was somewhat piqued. If Jakken turned out wrong, then he'd be killed promptly. A resurrection would be in order, but still. And if he turned out right...

"M'Lord, Rin has been sneaking around the castle for a week now, murming to herself, frowning, and saying that maybe you denied her because she had been bad. And that no matter what, the next time around, she would be so nice, you would never be able to refuse displaying your sword! I tell you, that little human chit has got her sights on Tokijin! M'Lord, I beg you to-" The swift slash of Tokijin's blade shut the ever-prattling toad up for a few moments of bliss.

Things were starting to get out of hand. He'd have to go see the child this instant. Rising, he made his magnificent way out of his bedchambers and into the hall. Gliding down the sweeping ivory staircase, he came upon a rather comical sight. Rin was making her unbalanced way down the hall, clutching what looked like all her earthly possessions as they towered over her slight frame, blocking her view.

"Rin."

"Kyaa!" The muddied kimonos, the getas, the hair ties, and other paraphernalia went crashing to the floor, revealing the somewhat startled human. "Lord Sesshoumaru! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring her question.

Rin looked trapped for a moment, and faltered in her answering. "I...I was cleaning out my room, because you said you don't like it when-"

"Rin." It was enough to let her know he knew she wasn't being truthful. She hung her head and studied the floor, one toe intently tracing patterns into the marble floor.

"I...I know you said that Rin shouldn't keep searching, but Rin was curious, and..." tears welled up in her eyes as she lapsed automatically into the third person. "Sesshoumaru-sama kept telling Rin she has a sheath, but Rin hasn't got it! Rin thought maybe Sesshoumaru-sama gave it to her, but she has been bad and misplaced it somewhere. Rin was trying to find it. R...Rin didn't want to anger Sesshoumaru-sama! R...Rin thought that since she could not see her master's sword, maybe that, too, had been misplaced, maybe by Jakken-sama, and she was questing to find them... Rin is sorry!"

The human was now reduced to a mess of tears and hiccoughs and other unseemly displays of emotional breakdowns. What had he done? His Rin was in tears because he, Sesshoumaru, couldn't explain a natural cycle of nature. How was this madness to come to an end?! Why was she being so difficult? And where was that imbecilic toad when one needed him? An automatic killing was scheduled for the unfortunate youkai.

Suddenly, it came to him. That was it. It was a natural part of nature, right? So if they went out, where nature was most rampant, she'd see it taking place first hand, with none the wiser. What a genius this Sesshoumaru was!

"Rin, come with me to the garden."

"Huh?" The child lifted her head as the majestic Lord swept past her regally in the direction of the gardens. Leaving the mess where it fell, the child hurried to catch up. "What's there to see in the garden, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You'll see."

"Is it something fun?! A game?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a scant second. Game she asked? That seemed to excite her...human children seemed more attuned to that which they were interested in. "Yes, it's a game."

"Whee! Yay!" The child trounced by her master's side happily, waiting to be shown the wonders of the world. If only she knew...

"Rin," Sesshoumaru started as they made their way through the many paths of the garden. "Life is in constant motion all around you." Yea, that was good. Look at it from a philosophical standpoint. She HAD to understand that, right? "Life is constantly dying and being born anew."

"Like when you kill those people that are being disrespectful, right? That's life dying! And like when the wolves were eating me – I died, too, right?" There was no trace of sorrow in her voice.

"Yes, that is life coming to an end. How about a how it begins, do you know how life begins?" Sesshoumaru held his breath. If all went well...

"Well, trees grow from seeds...right?" the child started out hesitantly.

Seeds! Yes, what an excellent transition it was! "Indeed, Rin. But what of humans?" The youkai's nose wrinkled in contempt at the thought without any prompting from his brain.

"Umm...humans, Sesshoumaru-sama? Humans are born in families!" Her eyes held an anticipating shine of hope, perhaps she had pleased her master!

"Sit beside me, Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded. The child sat obediently. The lord tilted his head towards the small pond a mere foot away from them. Tadpoles, frogs, fish and a few other indiscernible creatures swam through it, their skins reflecting the light from the sun. "Look at those two toads there, Rin. What are they doing?" The girl peered at the far shore of the pond.

"One keep squawking...and the other one's holding the first one around the fat stomach...I didn't frogs did such strange things. I used to play a game a little bit like that with a boy I once knew!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright, eyes narrowed in an anger suddenly coursing through his veins. "What _kind_ of game?"

"Well, see," Rin began. "First, one person has to sit kind of hunched over like this." Rin sat down a little ways away from her master, folding her legs underneath her and banding as near to the ground as she could at the waist. "And then," came her muffled voice from between the folds of her yukata sleeves through which she tried to peer at her Lord in vain. "The boy used to come right up behind me and-"

"Enough." Sessoumaru's eyes were turning red, he knew. Rin toppled over at the suddenness of the command and sat in a disheveled heap in her yukata, wondering what had prompted this sudden change.

"We just used to jump over each other..." she said in a small voice. "Is there something that upsets you in that? Rin is sorry..."

Sesshoumaru froze. "Jumped over each other?"

"Hai! I think they called it Leapfrog...or no, JumpingToad...I forget what the game was called..." she shrugged, then turned her attentions back towards the pond and the two rather preoccupied toads. "Those toads aren't jumping, though, I wonder what they could be playing? Oh, they remind me of Jakken-sama! Do you think he knows how to play their game?"

Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to keep from bursting out in laughter at the images those innocent words conjured up. Jakken...and...THAT?!

"Do you think he could play it with me?"

The laughter died. "No." The thoughts conjured up from THOSE words were quite a bit more unpleasant. Just for that, there would be another death on that toad's head. Shaking his head, the lord turned to Rin. "Rin, those toads are making a family."

"Oh, you mean like humans?"

"Yes."

"Is it fun? I've always wanted a family. Oh, but I have you, Sesshoumaru-sama so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Fun?" He had never considered that before and thinking on it now, he decided he didn't want to...not in broad daylight and in front of this child, at least.

"Do the humans and animals like making families?" the innocent tilt of the head belied the earthshatteringly difficult-to-answer questions that spilled from the petite mouth.

"Yes...yes, I suppose they do..." Kami, his blood was starting to rise...with any luck, however, the conversation would be steered away from this topic soon and then no blush need be visible.

"Oh...do youkais think it's fun, too?" She seemed barely able to contain something she wished to say...

"I...ahem, I suppose they do, yes. Youkai enjoy it very much." He was only guessing here. After all, if humans liked it, and youkai senses were more acute, then it stood to reason, right? Besides, why would all the barbaric demons go haywire over a she-youkai in heat for any other reason?

Rin flung herself at her master, "Then can WE please make a family?! It'll be fun! You never play with me, but you said youkai think this is fun, and you're a youkai, so I'm sure you'll like it! I'll learn it fast!" Her chin poked lightly into his chest as she looked up into his eyes, imploring him to take her up on her offer.

Oh...Oh hell, what had he gone and done?! Short of steering the conversation astray, he had successfully dug his own grave. Chalk up another death for the green one. Her proximity and her request did not help the situation any. And to top it all off, he was certain that he, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was blushing. How could this be?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you okay? You're a little bit pink near your stripes..."

Sesshoumaru froze and hastily disentangled himself from Rin. This did not bode well...not well at all. The girl...did NOT get it...did NOT get it...oh, what was he to do?! There was no way he'd demean himself to receiving the aid of some human hedgewitch to school the girl in this matter. And Jakken...well, he probably preferred other males, anyhow.

The Lord turned swiftly on his heel, "Don't lag, Rin. Your breakfast is probably congealing even as we speak." The lord stalked off and the girl skipped along behind, not knowing the error of her ways...and words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this chapter was long enough for you peoples! I'm sorry for not having updated in a forever! Thanks so much for reading and if you REALLY love me, you'll leave me a review! Arigatou!


	3. Complications

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For all those who've asked, I believe I said this before, but I'll say it again, anywho: Sessie will not demean himself by seeking the aid of a worthless human! Fluffy's gonna ride this storm solo! Oh, and, I'm very against Sess/Kag fics, so… burns a random Sess/Kag fic Hehe, sorry about that, but I couldn't help it, really. Enjoy! If you're still reading, that is

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. –points to Takahashi-san- She do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scented: Complications

By: Serpentilewitch

She lay there, soaked in blood, the pathetic excuse for a youkai sweating over her, finished satisfying his single-minded, selfish and disgusting desires. Sesshoumaru felt himself snarling in absolute, utter fury. "Why?" she breathed faintly, tears staining her pale face, the anguish twisting her face into one of despair. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you not come for me? He has hurt Rin badly…it hurts…" The girl dissolved into sobs laden with a memory that wracked her small frame.

Her yukata lay every which way around her, and the blood pooled from somewhere around her middle. Had it been that vicious? Bruises were forming quickly over the delicate skin of his little Rin. The pup-child he'd raised… She turned slowly onto her side and tried to lift herself up, but seemed to sore to manage it and collapsed. Something snapped.

Before he'd realized he'd even moved, Sesshoumaru had transformed into his much larger, much more vicious form, and howling, lunged himself at the insignificant life form who'd done it. Sesshoumaru forgot about all his careful planning in case of a moment like this. Forgot it all in that moment of white-hot anger. The little youkai was snapped once between the powerful jaws and then swallowed, still screaming until the acids of the great youkai's stomach silenced him. Turning, he looked at the pale flower, lying on her side.

"Sesshoumaru…sama…it pains Rin…" Her moans echoed in his ears…

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, sweat pouring off his face, the morning sun shining into his bedroom. The red eyes dissolved slowly back into gold and his breathing slowly returned to normal. A dream…a nightmare unlike any other in it's reality. The memory of Rin's small voice calling his name in such disappointment stabbed him something fierce and he didn't think he could stand to recall it a moment longer.

To rest any lingering demons, Sesshoumaru quickly pulled back the sheets and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He'd go see the girl and assure himself that no lesser youkai had attempted to covet what was his. Yes, that was exactly what he'd do. He made his way briskly to the girl's chamber down the hall, still dressed in his white yukata.

The Lord of the Western Lands didn't waste time with silly things such as knocking. That was for his inferiors to see to. Sesshoumaru simply opened the door…and froze in the entrance. Rin's eyes were closed, her pale face unmoving. Blood soaked her bed, contrasting sharply with the stark sheets. Sesshoumaru was aware of a roaring in his ears, only. Her bare legs peeked through the side of the sheets where her yukata had been pulled astray and the sheets ripped aside. It hung over the sides of her shoulders, mercilessly tugged away by some hand, no doubt.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru breathed softly… If only he'd come a moment sooner…if only he'd recognized his dream for the prophecy that it was! Why hadn't he listened to her call? He took a step closer, aware of a sharpness in his chest unknown to him until this moment. The eyes opened slowly, agonizingly. In that small voice he remembered from his nightmare, she called his name, just like that time.

"Sesshoumaru…sama?" Slowly, as though she couldn't manage it, she propped herself up on one elbow and blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is there something wrong? Has Rin upset you? You've never come into Rin's chambers before now…" A worried look crossed the cherubically innocent features, and she sat up fully. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru had frozen yet again. Her voice hadn't been logged with pain, it was sleepiness…her slow movements were also due to the fact that she was still in the process of waking up. She seemed normal…her voice was the normal, chirpy tone…her eyes were as bright as usual…but the blood… She seemed oblivious to it. Sesshoumaru recalled how she had walked away from the last lesson thinking "it" was a game…maybe she thought whatever youkai had violated her had merely been playing a game with her?

Horrified, Sesshoumaru stormed briskly up to her, took her by the wrist and yanked her up. "Rin!" He'd meant to inquire after the bastardly youkai who'd done this to her, when he realized there was something missing. Aside from his own divine youkai scent and the marshy one of the toad's, Sesshoumaru couldn't smell any other youkai in the room.

Rin's eyes welled up with tears, thinking she'd been reprimanded. Her wrist trembled in his hold. "Rin is sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive Rin of whatever she has done!" Sesshoumaru let a breath out slowly. Things just weren't adding up.

"Rin, you've done nothing wrong," he said absentmindedly. If all was well, why was there blood all over? "Rin, are you hurt?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Are you hurt? Have you been injured?"

"Ano…no, no, I haven't been injured at all. Why? Is there something wr-" Suddenly Rin groaned and doubled over, clutching her stomach tightly. Even as Sesshoumaru watched, a thick, heavy stream of blood flowed down her inner left thigh and down her leg…pooling at the marble floor. Something clicked.

Oh…Oh hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe, I hadn't meant to end this chapter here, but it just seemed so…cliff hanger-ish! Hehe, and I KNOW how much everyone loves those, right?! I am so evil! - Well, I hope you're liking it so far, and a few of you had asked about this scenario before but I didn't give you any answers because I didn't want to ruin any of the story! Hehe, more turmoil for Fluffy-kun!

Review and you'll find out how he deals with this new…complication! Arigatou minna-san!


	4. Life Bared

Lord Sesshoumaru wheeled abruptly around on his heel, quite disoriented, which is something he was quite unused to. He was also not used to being at a loss for words or something to do. At the moment, he was both in addition to disoriented.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. There was a small gasp as the girl realized the color surrounding her. "Lord Sesshoumaru! What happened? Are you hurt!" She scrambled around, trying to untangle herself from the sheets so as to assist her master with whatever had happened. He must have been wounded seriously. There was so much blood, and he wasn't even facing her.

"Rin." The liquid word had the power to freeze the young girl on the spot. "I will send a maidservant up here immediately and she will tend to your...condition." Sesshoumaru's nose twitched. There was no other word for it right now. No word he'd bring himself down to using, anyhow. In a swirl of fluff, he was gone.

Rin blinked and looked around. Shrugging, she commenced to change the sheets and take a bath. There was something strange, though, she noted. While she'd cleaned everything and herself, blood still somehow managed to appear everywhere. It was a while before she realized it was she who was bleeding.

A moment of panic overtook her in which she had no idea what to do. Was she dying? Had Lord Sesshoumaru done this? That last thought was immediately banished to be replaced by other less frightening ones. Maybe that Jakken had finally thought of a way to get rid of her. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind...

Slight ovals of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes that she didn't know of. She thought of all the ways she'd made life difficult for Lord Sesshoumaru. She was just a stupid human girl, after all. It was a surprise she'd been allowed to hang around as long as she had.

Jakken appeared haughtily at the doorway to a sniffling Rin sitting at the foot of her bed, seemingly folded in on herself. While he was not fond of the girl- far from that, he couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt. The poor child didn't even know what was happening.

Approaching the closest to a fatherly demeanor he'd ever achieved, Jakken stood before Rin and cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Rin's soulful eyes looked up, distracted by the greenish toad-being. "Master Jakken...Rin has done something wrong...but she doesn't know what..."

"There, there." A green, three-fingered hand patted her gingerly. "It's not quite as bad as you might think." The door was shut firmly behind the two, and the wiser unleashed all the wisdom of his ages and all the birds and bees he'd seen, while the younger's eyes widened slowly but surely.

A few hours later, the Master of the Castle chanced to climb a certain stairwell whose destination hallway chanced to coincide with the doorway of a certain human's room. The door was open and there was a quiet as when a conversation has only just finished.

Whisking majestically past the room, Sesshoumaru let his gaze wander inside languidly, as though it were just an empty ritual of his eyes and not an attempt to see how the girl was faring. The girl, however, seemed waiting for the exact moment that the blazing figure would pass her doorway and her eyes drank him in, locking with his. The look held in them mirrored something of a facinated horror.

The brief seconds were over, but they left Sesshoumaru with a vaguely disturbed feeling. He was sure that toad would have been able to handle _this_ conversation. He dearly hoped he hadn't messed it up royally.

Hoping is a dangerous thing. It will sometimes result in dead toad-things.

:- ----- -:- ----- -:- ----- -:-

Well, I hope you guys liked that! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out, but I've got school and other things that I have to keep up with. It may be another long wait for the next chapter, but as soon as summer hits, I'll probably come out with more. This was actually done a few days ago, but me internet was down. --'

Well, please leave me reviews! You have no idea how many times I was thinking about just deleting my account, but then I'd get a review, and decide to keep going. Thanks very much!


End file.
